Bill Cipher X Blender
'Bill Cipher X Blender ' Bill Cipher floated on over to a Blender in the kitchen. Something about the shape of the chopping machine was just very appealing to his lone eye. "Why hello there! What’s a fine kitchen appliance like you doing in a run down place like this?" He said. Obviously he didn’t get a response. "Oh, So you’re playing hard to get, huh? You’re a tease, aren’t you? But unfortunately for you…" he wrapped his long arm around the Blender and pulled it close. "You’re the one who’s gonna be wanting more out of this, baby!" He said. He then started rubbing his body up against it with suggestive movements and pelvic gyrations from his flat triangle bottom crotch. He closed his eye and started to make out with the blender, or at least he would if he had a mouth. During so, he small foot accidentally pressed one of the buttons, switching it on. It made a loud noise, the sound of whirling blades sent Bill Cipher into a frenzy. Listening to it that close was like nails on a chalk board, and he loved every second of it. He removed the lid of the blender and looked at the spinning blades from the now open top. "What do we have here?" He said, reaching into the blade. His small black stringy hand reached inside and was caught by the spinning blade, getting tangled and then shredded. When he pulled away, he looked at his now shredded up appendage, but lucky for him he could easily form another one. "My my, you’re quite ferocious when you’re turned on!" he said. "BUT SO AM I!" He continued roaring with a deep demonic voice as his eye enlarged and turned red while erupting with flames. He then picked up the blender, and smashed the glass cup around it, exposing the whirling blades. He then put them near his flat triangle crotch, and put the blades just inches away from it. "Lucky for me, you can’t say no… but even if you could… I wouldn’t listen…" He said in an eerie manner as he pressed the blades against his crotch and moaned in ecstasy as he felt it mangled and twisted around. By the time he was done, there was low a large hole where his crotch used to be, and the blender was now on the side, it’s motor jammed and it’s blades now dull and stuck. Bill then smoked his own cane like a cigarette in the middle of his face despite not having a mouth and put his hands behind his head. "So was it good for you too baby?" He said. The blender then short circuited and burst into flame, which in turn lit Bill’s cigarette. "Thanks, doll face!" he said, and congratulated himself with an after-sex smoke as his reward. The End. Category:SMOKE WEED ERRYDAY Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:NSFW Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum